This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Refuse vehicles play a key role in dispensing of refuse by traversing an area, stopping at a location where the user, resident, commercial business, or the like has deposited refuse for collection, depositing the refuse in the refuse vehicle, and transporting the refuse to a processing center, such as a recycling center, landfill, or incineration center. With a continuing need to increase vehicle operator efficiency, there has been a growing trend to optimize operations within the refuse vehicle. For example, an operator may manually operate a front end loader in order to lift and empty residential refuse container. The operator may have to traverse obstacles such as power lines and trees. The operator may further have to monitor the capacity of the refuse truck hopper. Accordingly, a system designed to increase automation to retrieve residential refuse is desirable.